


Everything Can Be Solved With Milk Bread

by coolage21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolage21/pseuds/coolage21
Summary: Exams are hell, and no one knows this better than Oikawa and Iwaizumi





	Everything Can Be Solved With Milk Bread

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, so I don't really know what I'm doing. This is based off a HC given in discord: "Oikawa hasn't seen Iwa-chan in about week and hes getting irritable. He's been studying this entire time and he knows if he looks at his phone he'll slack off. Iwa chan knows this as well. And the more time passes the more worried he becomes, he knows that oikawa is pushing himself. iwa chan goes and gets milk bread and bring it to his apartment, oiks open the door and starts smiling so hard and hugs iwa, then he happily eats the milk bread and iwa just watches him contently". So to y'all telling me to write this, this is for you

     Exam time was hell, especially in university. Every student knew this and dreaded it, and Oikawa was no exception. It wasn’t that he was a bad student, quite the opposite in fact, it was the act of studying that got to him. The problem with Oikawa was that once he began to truly focus on something, time would get away from him and days would pass by like seconds. However, something was distracting him from his hyper-focused studying: his damn phone. The stupid piece of technology was practically screaming his name; to check his social media, to play games, to text a certain someone and complain about studying. Oikawa knew that if he even laid a finger on his phone that all hell would break loose and that simply would not do. “A little break wouldn’t hurt”, he thought to himself. That thought passed as soon as it came, and the boy sighed. He reached for the phone and hid it among the notes scattered on his desk with finality.

  
     Exam time was no different for a certain boy named Iwaizumi Hajime. He too was stressed about studying and his projects, but that was not the only worry occupying his mind. Iwaizumi knew that his best friend tended to push himself too hard, but he can’t be there to help the poor boy due to their distance. The two had made their decisions to go to different universities, and while it had hurt at the time, in the end it seemed to help the two more than they had expected. Because they were seperated, the time they did have together seemed more precious and they both made it worthwhile. Even though they were a 30 minute train ride from each other, the two had promised to try and make their own friends and to visit each other on the occasion. At the current time though, Iwaizumi cursed this promise. He didn’t want to come off as a helicopter parent, but he knew that Oikawa tended to push himself too hard whether it be in athletics or academics. After much internal conflict, he resigned to texting his friend to make sure he was doing ok.

 

******

  
     It had been a week since Iwaizumi had sent a simple text saying “don’t push yourself too hard Shittykawa” and while he had expected no reply, it still worried him.

     “What if he forgets to eat? That dumbass probably hasn’t even slept in days… God why does he do this to himself? He may not even be pushing himself that bad, I’m just overthinking this. No, I’m not. When have I ever been wrong about this?” These thoughts kept crossing the boys mind while he was studying. He eventually grabbed his phone and sent another text: “Take a break. I know you haven’t stopped studying in days and I know I’ve told you it’s not good for you to act like this”. He could only hope that Oikawa would reply.

  
     If someone were to walk into Oikawa’s room, they would think a monster was hiding in the depths of the darkness. The curtains were closed, notebooks were everywhere, and there sat a very tired university student. Oikawa had thought he heard his phone go off, but he couldn’t be bothered to remember. The only noise that filled the silence of the room was the sound of pencil on paper and pages turning. It wasn’t until a notebook fell off of his desk that caused a break in this trance-like state. When Oikawa had finally come to his senses, he realized how much trouble he was going to be in with Iwa-chan for not replying to his texts. This fact hit him harder than he would have liked. Normally during exam time like this, they would at least make an effort to get lunch or dinner together. As this realization crossed his mind, he began getting antsy. The want to take a break started gnawing away at him, but he fought it. He kept telling himself “one more section… one more section…” and eventually he fell back into the dark routine.

     Iwaizumi had enough of waiting for a reply that he knew he was not going to receive. There was only one solution to this mess that he could think of: visit Oikawa himself. As he began to collect his things, the thought crossed his mind that Oikawa probably had forgotten his meals, knowing him. He decided to buy his friend his favorite food: milk bread.

  
     “It’s not the healthiest thing for him to eat right now… but it’s better than nothing. Plus, it will probably be more effective at motivating him than me showing up empty handed and yelling at him” he muttered to himself.

  
     Iwaizumi stopped by the bakery close to his campus and made sure to pick up the freshest milk bread he saw, and also grab something for himself as well. He eventually made his way to the train station and the wait could not seem longer. What took probably 45 minutes seemed like hours. After he made it to his stop, the boy began his journey from the station to his friend’s apartment. He realized while walking that the walk from the station to Oikawa’s apartment was practically muscle memory at this point, he smiled at the thought. Eventually, he reached his destination and was practically vibrating from both anxiety and excitement. He knocked on the door… then again… and again. No answer. Nothing. He sighed and pounded at the door.

  
     “I know you’re in there dumbass! Don’t make me knock down this door!” ...Still no answer. He began to metaphorically knock down the door by simply using the spare key he had been given months before. As he walked into the apartment, he noticed it looked like the front room and kitchen hadn’t been used in days: never a good sign. He cautiously made his way down the hallway and slammed open the door to Oikawa’s room.

  
     “OI! WHO SAID YOU COULD IGNORE MY TEXTS FOR A WEEK??” he shouted.  
At the sudden intrusion, Oikawa could feel himself jump out of his skin. He slowly turned around, knowing the wrath that was about to hit him. To his surprise, he finds himself enveloped in muscular arms. He immediately hugs back and sighs in relief.

  
     “I’m sorry” he barely croaks out, “I.. I don’t know what came over me. It’s just exams get me so stressed and then everything just spirals out of control and-”  
     “Hey hey, calm down” Iwaizumi interrupts. “I know, and that’s why I’m here. I brought you something you might like. Let’s just take a break for a bit and calm down.”

  
     The two break apart and Oikawa nods in agreement. As they make their way to the kitchen, all the tension and anxiety that had built up seemed to fade away. Oikawa then noticed a certain bag on the table and already knows what’s inside.

  
     “Ah, you spoil me so much Iwa-chan. What would I do without you?”  
     “You probably would be dead, that’s what.”  
     “Mean Iwa-chan! Mean!”

  
     The two begin to delve into their respective desserts. There was no need to talk, they were both happy to be in the presence of one another. As Iwaizumi watched Oikawa practically devour his milk bread he realized that yes, exams are definitely stressful for a multitude of reasons. However, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
